swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Valarian
Lady Valarian Lady Valarian is a Whiphid and the owner of the Lucky Despot Cantina in Mos Eisley. She is one of the few Crime Lords that openly defies Jabba and proclaims herself as Jabba's chief rival on Tatooine. In addition to her hotel, Lady Valarian is attempting to move in on Jabba's other illegal activities. She believes that if she could remove Jabba from the picture, she could get a much bigger piece of the action in the Outer Rim. Her army of hired thugs include Scouts, Swoopers, Thieves, Enforcers and more. Details Enemy Faction: Jabba Planet: Tatooine Doane Watki (Valarian's Pod Racer Champion) Level: 21 Planet: Tatooine Location: Valarian Pod Racers Bunker Health: 3k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian Crew Chief Level: 19 Planet: Tatooine Location: Valarian Pod Racers Bunker Health: 2.3k-2.8k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian Depot Scout Level: 12 Planet: Tatooine Location: Valarian Depot (-1661 -3314) Health: 1.5k-1.7k Aggressive: Yes Valarian Depot Swooper Level: 13 Planet: Tatooine Location: Valarian Depot (-1661 -3314) Health: 1.6k-1.9k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian Depot Foreman Level: 16 Planet: Tatooine Location: Valarian Depot (-1661 -3314) Health: 2.1k-2.3k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian Depot Guard Level: 14 Planet: Tatooine Location: Valarian Depot (-1661 -3314) Health: 1.9k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian Depot Worker Level: 14 Planet: Tatooine Location: Valarian Depot (-1661 -3314) Health: 1.7k-1.8k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian's Blood Vandal Level: 18 Planet: Tatooine Location: In a bunker - /way tatooine -3900 -4000 Health: 2.2k-2.3k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian's Command Enforcer Level: 18 Planet: Tatooine Location: In a bunker - /way tatooine -3900 -4000 Health: 2.2k-2.3k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian Enforcer Another Valarian variation found on Tatooine. : Level Range - What was the lowest CL and the highest CL you saw? : HAM - Low HAM to High HAM that you observed (in whole numbers) : Aggressive - Y/N (Yes or No) : Attack - Melee or Range Attack Valarian's Executioner Level: 18 Planet: Tatooine Location: In a bunker - /way tatooine -3900 -4000 Health: 2.2k-2.3k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian's Mechanic Level: 19 Planet: Tatooine Location: Valarian Pod Racers Bunker Health: 2.3k-2.8k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian's Pod Racer Level: 19 Planet: Tatooine Location: Valarian Pod Racers Bunker Health: 2.3k-2.8k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian Scout An NPC that gives Hutt faction when killed. Seen in destroy missions. : Level Range - 10 - ??? What was the lowest CL and the highest CL you saw? : HAM - Low HAM to High HAM that you observed (in whole numbers) : Aggressive - NO : Attack - Ranged Attack Valarian's Smuggler Level: 20 Planet: Tatooine Location: Not far the Escape Pod POI - /way tatooine -3800 -4600 Health: 2.6k-3k Aggressive: Yes Attacks: Range Valarian Swooper A variation of a Valarian NPC. Seen on destroy missions. :Level Range - 10 - ??? What was the lowest CL and the highest CL you saw? :HAM - Low HAM to High HAM that you observed (in whole numbers) :Aggressive - No :Attack - Range Attack Valarian's Thief Another Valarian variation found on Tatooine. : Level Range - What was the lowest CL and the highest CL you saw? : HAM - Low HAM to High HAM that you observed (in whole numbers) : Aggressive - Y/N (Yes or No) : Attack - Melee or Range Attack Valarian Thug A member of Valarian's followers. The thugs are often times farmed in hopes of gaining standing with Jabba as to enter his palace. Many of the missions from the Jabba Theme Park will bring you up against Valarian Thugs. : Level Range - What was the lowest CL and the highest CL you saw? : HAM - Low HAM to High HAM that you observed (in whole numbers) : Attack - Melee or Range Attack Star Wars Lore Category:Tatooine NPCs